


都他妈几点了，暗恋我的人真坐得住

by yummyoctopus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummyoctopus/pseuds/yummyoctopus
Summary: 被放鸽子的故事。
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 1





	都他妈几点了，暗恋我的人真坐得住

今晚不回家吃饭。  
康纳有点为这个仓促做下的决定而担心。他第无数次垂低头，盯着自己来回把弄的手指出神，倒也不是它们多有趣，只是总比四周成双结对的情人们顺眼得多。不，他对情人们没什么意见，他一向对类似局面毫无波澜的，更何况今天他——理论上——不再会是孤零的，至少今晚如此。  
可是那个即将陪他体验完整人生之一的人为何还没出现？手指因不停的摩擦而发热，夕阳把一对对恋人的影子送到康纳的手上，接着轻描淡写地划过他的腿和眼皮。也许那人堵车了，或者临时有别的急事，又或是迷路？有点荒谬……无妨，他是一个有耐心的人，只是等那人来了后必须好好沟通沟通有关守信。  
未想过夕阳的温度有这么高，康纳不自在地摸摸发烫的脸，从口袋掏出响过提示声的手机。  
为什么？  
是他的父亲，看来刚刚忙完工作，才来得及回复他中午发的信息。  
有人约我一起出去玩。他飞快地敲下，发送。  
和谁？一次性说清楚。  
康纳顿住了输入字母的手指，他也不知道是谁，唯一的信息便是朋友神秘兮兮地转交到他手里的一封信，还带着一丝淡香。  
不知道。  
不知道？你们现在还没见面？你交了网友？  
还在等，不是网友。康纳有点沮丧，如果没被人提起的话，他大可静下心再等个半小时；然而海尔森发来的每一个字词都让他心如蚁噬，他不禁又想起那没有落款的清秀字迹，莫不是特地拿他来消遣？  
噢，真不错，年轻人的生活真好。去吧！玩得开心！你那工作累上一天的老爸已经知道了，他会从冰箱拿出廉价、难吃但能填饱肚子的披萨烤一烤，好好享受这丰富的晚餐的。  
康纳扬扬嘴角，消息字里行间的抱怨溢出屏幕，几乎直接在他耳中转码成音频格式自动播放了；而那副假装严肃却又带着漫不经心的表情则是无需转码，浮现它的时间花不上一毫秒。  
如果你今天胃口不错的话，可以等我带夜宵回来。  
你说对了，我今天的确想吃些好吃的。你在哪里？我现在过来。  
……什么？我刚说过和人有约。  
对方还没来，不是么？这都几点了，你真的觉得值得等下去？  
不值得，但是……不太合适，他为这次见面偷偷用了父亲的香水，起码在气味散去之前他还不想见到父亲。  
不值得，但要是你过来时那人也到了该怎么办？  
我知道一家餐厅的三人餐挺不错。  
WTF，你认真的？  
当然，享用二人餐是最舒适的。  
……  
“不太合适吧？”康纳垂低头，来回把弄自己的手指，倒也不是这项活动多有趣，只是总比抬眼的余光看见四周成双结对的情人们自然得多。  
“有什么问题吗？”桌对面的海尔森怡然地喝着茶，“还在想放你鸽子的人？”  
“没，”拘谨的男孩在想另一件事，“给我消息的人说今天在另一半球的一个国家是有特殊意义的节日。”  
“噢——你想过这个节？”  
“不，只是有点怪怪的。”  
“你想的太多了。”  
可是餐厅里含情侣量明显比平时高。他本想这么说，但似乎如此做是印证年长者的话  
“好吧。”  
康纳抹了抹温热的脸，悄悄抬眼看向对面的人。


End file.
